Savvy?
by Phoenix Gryffis
Summary: oST PotC - When the Spaniards arrive, they are with a group of people who they let use the fountain one single time. Jack/OC oneshot


The Spaniards came out from the shadows, the Admiral leading them.  
"Before we destroy this Christian abomination, we will be allowing one transaction of years."  
Blackbeard, Angelica, Barbossa, and Jack looked on with surprise. Jack stepped forward a little, walking the way he did.  
"And who might you Spaniards let do the transaction? Migh' I so 'umbly ask?  
The Admiral looked at him and waved his hand. From the shadows, a crew appeared, led by a black-haired beauty holding a child.  
She wore a clean white shirt, held to her chest by a black corset; black breeches, knee-high black leather boots; and a black bandanna holding back heavy black locks. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and her face was lightly tanned gold. She had an aristocrat's face with high cheekbones, and pouty pink lips.  
"Captain Aramelia Diadem, a contracted pirate for the King of Spain." He said in his accented voice.  
Everyone looked at her, bewildered, before Jack pointed a finger at her.  
"I've slept with you! Tortuga, 'bout six years ago, no? And what does, 'contracted pirate' mean?"  
She glared at him, shifting the child to her hip. "Hello again. It means I have a license to pirate as long as I don't sink Spanish ships. Every third month, I have to give the King a tax, but other than that, I'm a free woman. Now if you excuse me, I have to get my girl, Nataley here, a drink from that goblet. Fever."  
She stepped up, followed by a crotchety old man, and took the things from everyone before going to the fountain.  
Looking to the old man, she kissed his forehead before passing him a goblet. "You don't have to do this, Teague."  
Jack jumped in surprise. "Dad!"  
Teague ignored him. "Aramelia, Jack will never settle down and have a legit kid who I can give my stuff to. This is all I can give to Nataley at the moment. Bridge will look after me ship until she turns fourteen. He'll give her the ship then. Got to leave me granddaughter something."  
Everyone gaped as he kissed the little girls forehead and drinking from the goblet while Aramelia forced some of the water down the child's throat. A few seconds passed before water burst out from the fountain and surrounded Teague. A whirlwind of water surrounded him as he was stripped down to his skeleton. When it fell to the ground, the Admiral dropped his hand and his people started ripping down pillars before doing the same for the fountain itself.  
Jack was silent as he stared at Aramelia and Nataley.  
"I've got a daughter." He choked out, for once his pirate accent gone, a clean English accent taking over.  
Aramelia stared at him before making a hand-signal to her crew. They melted back into the shadows as she stared at Jack, Nataley scrunching up her face as she stared at Jack.  
"Mummy, is he my daddy?"  
"Yes, baby. Take a good long look, 'cause the next time you see him is when you bring down the Pearl with Grandfather Teague's ship." She said harshly. Nataley just nodded and fingered a small cutlass on her thin waist.  
Jack took his daughter in. She was a clone of her mother, except her brown eyes were a different colour and she had a darker tan. She wore much the same clothing too, except instead of a corset she wore a small grey trench-coat. Both woman wore cutlasses, but what caught Jack's eyes were the two compasses on their waists.  
"Where d' you get them compasses?" He said quietly. Nataley giggled, opening up her own. The needle instantly focused forward to her mother.  
"Who else, papa? Missy Dalma is a nice person. She found it funny that I'm a Sparrow. When I have my own ship though, I'm gonna be called Captain Darrow, of the Jeweled Scorpion. Mummy's ships called the Diamond Star." The little girl grinned wildly, making everyone bar her mother shiver. "I'm gonna be a contracted pirate too. The Admiral is a nice sailor."  
The Admiral himself smirked.  
"He said if I wanted to when I'm older, I can sink the Pearl and get a lot of gold from his Majesty for it."  
Jack opened his mouth and shouted. "You've raised her to hate me!"  
Aramelia just sniggered. "No, I raised her with the knowledge that if she ever told you what she was to you, you would either take her on as a cabin-boy and leave it at that, or totally ignore the fact that you had a daughter. I personally know three girls in Tortuga who have had you bastard children. When the Royal Navy found out about them, they were slaughtered. Didn't want to have three other Sparrow's running around. Nataley's only alive because of me. You should really check the Wanted board more often. You may be the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean, and Blackbeard the second, but I'm the third, and only that because I'm a girl and have a revenge streak."  
With that, she turned around and walked back into the shadows. Angelica, Blackbeard, and Barbossa along with the crews stared at Jack who was hitting his head with his hand.  
"Well you need new mermaids tear, Blackbeard, and I'm willing to bet that your little mermaid has already escaped due to that missionary.  
"Phillip is a good man." A female voice sounded through the cavern. Everyone turned to see Serena's head in a pool.  
"The fountain, it can only be used once every century. You have failed in this respect." With that she sunk back into the depths, leaving very annoyed and angered pirates behind.  
Jack looked to Blackbeard and Barbossa. "Sorry mate. Oh, and Hector, there's prophecy saying the one-legged man would kill Blackbeard. Now, I'm off, savvy?"  
Jack then jumped down and walked out.


End file.
